


Shagging Shezza

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, F/M, Fingering, Molly is angry, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Shezza - Freeform, and I'm here for that kind of stuff, and aroused, and sherlock is high and ready to go, but maybe I'll give them one eventually, cause i can't bear to leave these two nerds unhappy, people are clamoring for filthy shezza sex, post drug test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Emcee posted to tumblr:  "I feel bad for how much I wanted Molly and Sherlock to fuck while Molly was all mad and Sherlock was in those dirty Shezza clothes."</p><p>Ask, and ye shall receive.</p><p>Betaed by Miz-Joely, thank you so much for your input and help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shagging Shezza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts).



“It’s possible my drug use has hit the papers!”

Sherlock ducked out of the room, leaving everyone else to stare at each other. Molly sighed, and began cleaning up from the test she’d just done on Sherlock’s urine, slamming the sample into the medical waste container much harder than she needed to.

Mary continued to see to Billy Wiggins arm.

John stood, hands clasped behind his back, unable to figure out if he should follow Sherlock or stay with Mary and Molly.

Molly, on the other hand, had no such reservations. Once she’d dumped all the waste she looked over toward the door through which Sherlock had exited. After a moment’s thought, she quickly walked over to it, throwing a “I’ll be back in a moment,” over her shoulder as she went off in search of the wayward Consulting Detective.

She found him two hallways over, in a storage cupboard. She knew he preferred this one when he needed privacy for phone calls. John didn’t know about it, but she’d stumbled across him in there a few years back. She let herself in, closing the door behind her and standing in front of it, preventing him from leaving. 

“Let me know when you hear something more,” he said, jabbing at the phone to end the call. He looked over at her. “What? Come to scold me some more?”

Molly rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Sherlock shrugged, adjusting the hooded sweatshirt where it had started to rise up over his abdomen. Molly noted how thin he’d become. 

“So that’s it, then?” she spat. “You don’t even have an excuse?”

Sherlock moved closer, closing the distance between them. Molly couldn’t help but notice that scruffy and dirty as he looked, he was still the most attractive man she’d ever met. She swallowed, cursing herself for how easily he could manipulate her hormones. 

He was close enough for the zip of his windbreaker to brush against her jumper. “It. Was. For. A. Case.” he said, punctuating each word with a nod of his head. “How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“Until I believe it,” she said, glaring at him. “And I don’t.”

Sherlock stared back at her, and stepped closer, practically pinning her against the cupboard door. He squinted, eyes flicking over her face. She knew when she was being deduced, and before she could school her expression, he grinned a feral grin at her. “You’re aroused,” he said, looking down at her. “Don’t bother to deny it.”

Molly opened her mouth to retort, but before she could get a word out, Sherlock took advantage and captured it with his own, thrusting his tongue between her teeth. She returned his kiss for a moment, before wiggling away and ducking out of his reach. “Sherlock, this isn’t you. You’re high as a kite.”

Sherlock pressed against her, questing for her mouth again. “I’m not that high, Molly Hooper.”

Molly gazed at him, fighting down the tendrils of arousal that were coursing through her body, starting between her legs and rapidly making their way to her brain. She knew she had to stop this before they got there and short circuited all of her good sense. 

But then he was kissing her again.

“I’m still pissed at you, you know,” she said when he dipped his head to nip at her neck. “This is completely irresponsible of you and you know better!”

He licked a stripe from behind her ear down to her collar bone. “Well, so do you, and yet here we are.”

Molly grabbed at his hair, pulling him harder against her. “Shut up.”

“You first,” he said, rucking her blouse up to get at her breasts. He dropped to his knees and started mouthing one of her breasts through her bra, reaching up to pinch her other nipple.

Molly threw her head back, making contact with the door behind her. A low whine escaped her lips, and she stole a glance down at Sherlock, who was grinning up at her with a wolf-like expression. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I can’t believe you’re willing to throw away brain cells for drugs.” she said, trying to remember she was angry.

Sherlock hauled himself back to his feet and unbuttoned her trousers. “I have extra,” he said flippantly, sliding one hand down into her knickers. “I could do with a few less.”

Molly opened her mouth to retort, but just as she did, one of his long violinist’s fingers landed directly on her clit, and all that came out was a strangled moan.

“Note: subject has an off button,” murmured Sherlock. 

“Fuck you,” said Molly, widening her stance to give him better access.

“Working on it.”

“You’re such an ass, you know that?” said Molly, giving up and reaching to push her trousers down. “Why do you insist on putting everyone who loves you through all this pain? What is it about the drugs that’s more important than anything else?” 

Sherlock took over, pulling her trousers down the rest of the way and pulling one leg out of them, her sensible loafer coming off with it. 

“Why is it you insist on giving a shit?” grumbled Sherlock, dropping back to his knees, his fingers questing and exploring. “What’s it to you? Why does everyone insist on mothering me?”

“Because people… you know what, shut up. Just shut up. If you’re going to insist on being here and doing this, then put your mouth to better use.” Molly grabbed a handful of his hair, hauling his face against her. 

Sherlock need no further instruction. His tongue immediately slid between her folds as his hands came around to grip her bottom, pulling her into a good position. Molly reached behind her, steadying herself against the door. Sherlock practically attacked her with his tongue, sliding first deep into her and then slowly sliding up to wrap his lips around her center. He began to lick - slowly and gently at first but then increasing both speed and pressure.

Molly stumbled with the shock of pleasure, one hand going to her mouth where she bit the side of her wrist trying to keep herself quiet. She didn’t know if John would come looking for Sherlock, but she knew he didn’t know about this cupboard. If they could stay quiet, he’d never find them.

Molly rocked her hips against Sherlock’s face, feeling the orgasm blooming inside her. “Don’t you fucking stop,” she growled down at him.

The closer she got, the more she began to fear he would, but within another few moments, she was whining out an orgasm while trying to stuff her entire hand into her mouth to keep herself quiet. As her orgasm crested, her knees wobbled, and Sherlock quickly moved his hands to her hips, holding her steady.

The moment he realized she had come back, he was on his feet, looking down at her. “Height difference. Fixable,” he said, mostly to himself. His eyes darted around the room. He found a small stepstool and nudged her to the side. Putting the stepstool between him and the door, he wedged it in place with his feet. “Up,” he said. “My turn.”

Molly stepped up onto it. She was still angry. So angry. How dare he show up into her lab high, and act like it didn’t matter. Yet she knew Sherlock enough to know that even high, he wasn’t helpless. He knew what he was doing, and if high angry cupboard sex was what she was going to be offered, she wasn’t going to turn it down. “Turn around,” he said, grasping her hips. She blew out a breath turned, facing the door. Yes, she was doing this. No matter how angry she was, she wasn’t going to turn down this opportunity. She’d never forgive herself.

Her trousers had slipped off her other leg at some point, and Sherlock shoved them out of the way with his foot as he reached down to push his tracksuit bottoms down enough to free his cock.

Wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her in place, Sherlock pressed into her from behind with little preamble. He leaned against her, his mouth at her ear. “Excellent,” he breathed. “You’re so delicious and wet and tight. Perfect.”

Molly pushed back against him, feeling him sliding into her and moaning with the fullness. She’d often wondered what sort of prick he had, and although she still hadn’t seen it, she could tell that it was long, and thick, and exactly what she needed right then.

They were silent at first, only the quiet sounds of their breaths filling the space as Sherlock pounded into her. He had his arms around her waist, holding her steady so they didn’t rattle the door enough to give them away. Molly had her hands at her mouth again, breathing through her nose and trying so hard not to cry out as he slid in and out of her repeatedly, filling her to bursting with each thrust. 

Sherlock moved down from her ear to her shoulder, nipping at her gently at first, and then harder as they went on. Molly moaned, and Sherlock lifted his head. “Liked that, did you? Guess you can still surprise me after all this time.” 

He moved one of his hands down between her legs, finding her clit. “I’m almost there, Molly. Come for me.” he whispered.

“You don’t deserve it,” she said, her anger bubbling up again through the haze of pleasure.

“Oh, but I always get things I don’t deserve,” snarled Sherlock in her ear. He flicked his finger against her, pushing her closer and closer. “Why should today be any different?”

Molly went rigid, and despite her efforts another orgasm washed over her in waves as she heard and then felt Sherlock’s orgasm overtake him.

She leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath. Sherlock held her for a moment, and then, satisfied she had her balance, stepped back. By the time she had stepped off the stool and turned around, he’d put himself back into his tracksuit bottoms and was wiping at his face with the sleeve of his zip up.

“Right,” said Molly, looking for her trousers and pants. “That happened.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it,” said Sherlock. “I know you did.”

“I’m still fucking pissed at you. So get the fuck out of my hospital. Go home. Sober up. Try to put your life back together. I don’t need this.” Molly stepped into her clothes and stepped away from the door. “Get out.”

“Certainly,” said Sherlock. “Can’t have anyone knowing you just had cupboard sex with a drug addict. What would people think?”

Molly glared at him, unable to speak.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her, and then opened the door, looking out. “John!” he called, “Where are you? I need to go home.” He slipped out of the cupboard, pulling the door shut behind him.

Molly waited for a few moments after he left, and then let herself out . She made her way down to the ladies locker room, where she immediately took the longest, hottest shower she could manage.

But even as she was toweling off and putting on a change of clothes she couldn’t help but admit to herself that she’d known exactly what she was doing.

And, God help her, given the chance she’d probably do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a particularly angsty sherlolly mood lately, but I'm probably going to add a epilogue to this eventually and give them a post-TAB happy ending. But for now, I needed angsty cupboard sex and here it is!


End file.
